Behind Closed Doors
by xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx
Summary: Sora's relationship with Riku is anything but perfect. Can the arrival of his best friend's brother bring a little light to the abused teens life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy movies, game or any of the characters from it that may or may not appear in this fiction. They belong to Square Enix

**Rating: **Rated M

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, possible yaoi, swearing, abuse, violence and cigarettes

**Pairings: **RikuXSora, DemyxXSora, AxelXRoxas, (more pairings explained later)

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Letters, texts or emphasized words

**- - - - - Behind Closed Doors- - - - -**

**Chapter 1**

The brunette moaned as his boy friend pushed him into the sinks of the school toilets, shivering as cool hands glided over his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the older boys neck, spreading his legs when a hand crept down to massage his thigh through is three quarter lengths. His finger raked through the silvery tresses of hair that fell over his boyfriends shoulders, pulling slightly as the pressure on his inner leg increased slightly.

"R-Riku…!"

The pale haired teen simply responded with a dark chuckle before attaching his mouth to the side of Sora's neck whilst trying to undo the brunette's belt. Sora was just starting to slide his pants down when suddenly the bell rang causing both males to pause in their endeavours to quickly loose their clothes.

Riku sighed and pulled away from his boyfriend, picking up his jacket off the floor, sliding it on over his half buttoned shirt. He turned back to see Sora once again fully dressed with a slight pout on his lips.

"I'm seeing some one else tonight so don't wait up for me," he said dryly before walking towards the bathroom door.

"You always do this to me Riku… Get me worked up and then leave me hanging… Why can't you actually spend time with me for once instead of some one else?" the blue eyed male pleaded.

Riku slowly turned around and made his way over to the cinnamon haired teen who was still pressed against the sinks. Flesh met flesh and Sora suddenly found himself on the ground with a furious Riku standing over him. He put a hand to his throbbing cheek as he was picked up buy his collar and slammed into the mirrors. He let out a small cry as he felt the glass give way slightly behind his head and shoulder blade.

"You knew perfectly well what you were getting yourself into when we initiated this relationship, Sora, so stop whining like a bitch and suck it up," Riku hissed before turning back around and storming out of the boys toilets.

Sora waited a moment before sliding off the sink and down to the unwashed floors, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He sat there for a moment before the bathroom door opened again revealing a tall red haired male and a some what shorter dusty blue haired male. The brunette quickly scrubbed the tears away from his eyes and stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Yo, Sora what's happening?" the red head said walking over to him.

"Oh you know, just admiring the view," he mumbled in reply, gesturing to the toilet paper and graffiti across the roof.

Axel chuckled, reaching to ruffle Sora's spiked hair but stopped, a look of concern etched on his face. A puzzled look crossed the 16 year olds face as he slowly lifted a hand up to his head, running it through the soft locks. He grimaced, whimpering slightly, as his fingers passed over a tender patch drawing his hand back when they touched a moist patch. He looked at his hand and to his dismay, and slight horror, found it covered in red. Blue eyes locked with green and Axel released a sigh, running his fingers though his own red spikes.

"What did you say you were doing in here again, Sora?" 

Said boy made no reply, simply opting to stare at his feet instead.

The blue haired male, who had been standing by the door, flipping through a thick book until that moment, stepped forward and walked over to the mirror, running his slender fingers over the spider-webbed cracks in the glass.

"This wasn't broken this morning," he turned to look at Sora, "It was Riku, wasn't it?"

Silence met his question.

Axel let out a loud grown, spinning around as he ran his hands over his face.

"I can't believe we used to be friends with that guy… Why do you date him again?" he questioned.

Sora shifted slightly before responding in a quiet voice.

"I some time wonder myself…" 

An awkward silence filled the boys' toilets before Axel cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Well, Zex and I were looking for you 'cause Roxas's bro got back from that trip around the world thing or whatever it was he was doing, and we wanted you to meet him but considering… I think we should get you to see the school nurse."

Sora simply nodded.

The three boys left the toilets and headed towards the office area, Axel occasionally calling out to people from random classes they had together. Zexion walked besides Sora, glancing up from his book at him to make sure he wasn't going to trip.

When they got to the nurses office, as if she already knew, Aerith was standing next to a bed with tweezers, antibacterial and a muddle of bandages, plasters and gorse clothes. She turned to face the three boys with a warms smile which turned into a concerned frown when she saw Sora.

"Sora I swear, a week where you don't visit me is a rare one. You really need to look after yourself more often," she said gesturing for him to sit on the bed.

Once he was seated Aerith started carefully cleaning the cut in the back of his head, tyring not to apply too much pressure to the bruised skin around it.

"What was it last week? Oh yes, you tripped over a mushroom in P.E and sprained your wrist… I have no idea how you managed that."

The brunette, despite his moderately depressed state, couldn't help the colour that flooded to his cheek as the nurse recalled one of Sora's many freak accidents that would only happen to him.

"It was a very large mushroom…" he said in his own defence, although it only seemed to make the Aerith laugh.

"Well at least a day with you here is never a boring one."

Sora sat quietly, a tiny smile playing across his lips as the nurse wrapped a bandage around his head, trying to make in look a bit like a head band to save him from looking completely ridiculous.

Five minutes, a few flirtatious comments from Axel and three lollipops later found the boys heading out of the nurses office and down the hall towards the nearest exit that wasn't blocked by other students. Sora had his hand shoved deep into his pockets, lollipops stick held loosely between his teeth, the bandages on his head pushing some of his hair into his eyes. He looked over to Zexion who had been staring at his lollipop for the past 5 minutes as if it were something from another planet.

He heard someone laugh and looked at Axel to see him with a large grin on his face as he too noted Zexion's odd expression.

"You're meant to eat it, not look at it. Don't those porn novels you read teach you anything?" the read head teased jokingly.

The 18 year old stared at him blankly.

"Unlike some people, Axel, I don't read such vulgar and perverse literature."

"Aww c'mon! You mean to say you've _never _read an NC-17 novel?"

The blue haired male shifted slightly.

"Must you speak so loudly?" he mumbled quietly.

Axel's mouth fell open.

"You're not denying it?"

Zexion stayed silent, his cheeks going a light pink colour.

"I can't believe it! Hey everyone guess what!?! Zexion's read a-!"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle as a heavy book collided with the back of his friend's head. The owner of the book stepped forward and picked it up, making sure to brush and dirt particles off it before glaring up at the grumbling green eyed male besides him.

"You're lucky it wasn't a hard back."

Axel poked his tongue out.

"Oh how vulgar, come on Sora, lets hurry up before we catch his stupidity," Zexion said mockingly, a minute smile catching the corners of his mouth before he walked down the stairs that lead out of the corridor.

Sora jogged slightly to catch up with the older male, waving back to Axel, trying to get him to hurry up.

Before long a familiar group of people came into sight. One of the many people in the group, a tall teen with light pink hair looked over to them, sending a casual wave. All three waved back before hurrying their pace slightly to join up with their friends. When Sora approached them he was immediately tackled to the ground by a tall blonde blur.

"Sora?" it asked excitedly.

"Uh… yes?"

He was suddenly no longer on the ground, in fact quite the opposite; he'd been thrown up into the air. The blue eyed teen held back a surprised cry as he felt two arms catch him under his arm pits and swing him around. It wasn't until he was pulled into a suffocating hug that he actually got a good look at his captor.

The smiling male was a little shorter than Axel, with a hair style that was something between a Mohawk and a mullet. The teen, who had had his eyes closed until this point opened them to stare gleefully into Sora's, revealing a set of vibrant teal orbs. He couldn't help his breath from catching in his throat, nor the red that decided to stain his cheeks.

Before he knew what was happening he was being ripped away from the stranger and pulled into Roxas's safe grasp.

"Demyx, we're not trying to kill him!" the shorter blond scolded. 

"Awww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… Can I have him back?"

"No, Sora needs his space I mean just look at hi- Oh my god Sora! What happened to your head!?!"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned to stare at the bandage in his hair.

"Ah, you know how Riku is sometimes," he tried to smile but he had a feeling it came out as more of a grimace.

The others stared at him with sympathetic gazes.

Just as Roxas was about to say something to him, Sora once again found himself in the arms of the stranger.

"Hi, my names Demyx, Roxas had told me all about you, I'm glad to have finally have met you, in accordance to the prophecy."

The brunette couldn't help but smile. 

"Nice to meet you too."

Demyx flash a 1000-watt grin at him before running his hands over Sora's head.

"Hey, hey! Do you think I can sign this later on?" the teen asked eagerly, tapping the front of Sora's bandages.

"Ah… isn't that casts?"

Demyx seemed to consider this for a moment, letting go of the boy in his arms to tap his chin.

"I'm not sure… but if you're right can I at least sign your forehead?"

The brunette hesitated.

Before he could respond Roxas walked over to Demyx and slapped him on the arm.

"Stop terrorising my friend!"

A hurt look crossed Demyx's face.

"B-But…"

"It's fine Roxas, I really don't mind."

The blue eyed blonde looked him over sceptically before shrugging.

"Can't say I didn't try."

Sora smiled lightly as Roxas turned away from him, heading towards where Xion was sitting next to a silently reading Zexion, leaving him alone with a hyper Demyx. The teen was about to ask where he'd been for the last year when he heard his name being called out. He slowly turned to see a stern looking Riku standing near by, a shortish blond girl standing next to him, beckoning him over.

The blue eyed teen quickly apologised to a confused looking Demyx before quickly running over to his agitated boyfriend. 

"Riku?" he asked shyly.

Green eyes glared at him disapprovingly.

"I've told you I don't like you hanging out with them, why do you keep doing it?"

"Because they're my _friends, _Riku."

"You don't need friends, Sora. You have me."

_Oh do I? When did this start happening, we should celebrate._

"Sora…"

"Okay, fine, Riku. I won't hang out with them again today," the brunette quickly answered before turning away from Riku and walking toward the back of the school. 

A cloud of smoke was blown into Sora's face by a smirking red head. The blue eyed student started coughing violently, desperately trying to fan away the ever increasing cloud preventing him from breathing properly.

"Do you… have to… blow that smoke… in my direction…?" he practically wheezed out.

"Of course I do, how else would I great my bud, yo?" the year twelve smirked at him.

"Oh I don't know Reno, yo might try a nice, hello, how are you? For once."

Reno stares at his nails.

"Nah, that's for like old people, yo."

Sora smiled lightly at his friend's antics as he sat down next to the smoking male. He rested his head against the spray-painted cement wall and slowly let his eyes slide shut.

"So I notice that you're missing the shadow that usually follows you around. Surprised he even let you come near me, eh?"

Sora hummed in slight agreement.

"I doubt he knows I'm here, he'd probably chuck a fit if he did. I don't know why he doesn't like you."

"Oh you know, I'm a bad influence, yo. I might actually try and get you to enjoy yourself," the green eyes male responded waving his almost used cigarette around in the air.

Sora giggled slightly at this receiving a mischievous grin from Reno in return. That sat in a comfortable silence for a while, nothing the usual lack of teachers and students in the part of the school.

_Probably why Reno hangs out here,_ he mused.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something smooth placed into his hand and opened his eyes to find an egg sitting there. He stared at it with slight confusion before deciding to direct his questioning gaze to the person who had placed it there.

"Wanna help me egg the school?" he asked, maybe a little too eagerly whilst putting out his cigarette butt.

"Ah… I don't know…" he hesitated.

"C'mon Sora. Look if it bothers you that greatly, just watch me okay, yo?"

"I guess..."

Reno smirked at him again before snatching the egg from him and quickly running off around the corner towards the front of the school. Sora quickly jumped to his feet and ran after the probably slightly insane nineteen year old as he threw eggs at the windows and walls of the buildings that made up Destiny High, named after the near-by Destiny Island.

_Destiny high… what kind of lame ass name is that? Maybe this school had had this coming to it…_

Not remembering when he stopped, Sora was slightly surprised when a hand clapped down onto his shoulder. He looked up to see a once again smirking Reno standing over him.

"Hey watch this, yo."

Reno executed a perfect baseball pitch, throwing his last egg, not towards a building but in fact a student.

The brunette could feel his face draining of colour as the egg came to splatter across the chest of a very familiar white haired student.

"Hey, sorry man didn't see you there, yo!"

A pair of livid ocean like pools settled on the pair and as Reno collapsed on the ground in laughter Sora could only feel one coherent thought racing through his head.

_My god… Riku is going to murder me…_

Hey, this is my first fiction authored only by me and also first Kingdom Hearts fiction so I'm just a wee bit nervous. Please tell me what you guys think, it means a lot to me


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry the update took so long, I understand if you wish to throw grenades, axes, and pitch forks. I had a little trouble with the third scene but as you can see it's all fixed now so please, enjoy yourselves.****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy movies, game or any of the characters from it that may or may not appear in this fiction. They belong to Square Enix

**Rating: **Rated M

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, possible yaoi, swearing, abuse, violence and cigarettes

**Pairings: **RikuXSora, DemyxXSora, AxelXRoxas, (more pairings explained later)

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Letters, texts or emphasized words

**- - - - - Behind Closed Doors- - - - -**

**Chapter 2**

Sora sighed as he quickly unlocked the door to his house, and stepped inside, sliding down against the thick wood. He winced slightly as the back of his head pressed against it, causing his skull to throb slightly. Reaching into his pocket to grab the pain killers Aerith had not so legally given him; the blue eyed male got up and walked into the kitchen, completely missing the figure sitting on his couch.

As he pulled a glass out of the cabinet and slowly filled it with water, Sora thought about the advantages of his older brother being friends the school nurse. Usually Aerith would have to get parental consent to give students any kind of medication to students but because Sora's parents were gone and Leon was over seas at the moment, and Sora wouldn't let her call him in fear of interrupting his career, she gave them to the boy anyway.

The brunette had just placed two pain killers on the bench when suddenly he felt a body pressing his into it, two arms snaking around his thin waist.

"Welcome home…"

Sora visibly shivered as Riku's hot breath ghosted across his exposed neck, making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He slowly turned around in the teens constricting embrace, staring up into those venomous ocean-like orbs.

"You seem tense, Sora. Didn't you want me to come home and spend a little time with you?" the silverette questioned, smirking slightly.

The younger teen said nothing, trying to stare down at their touching midsections, only to have Riku tilt his head back up. Blue eyes slid shut as their owner felt a pair of warm lips pressed gently against his own. Sora opened his mouth all but sucking his boyfriends tongue into his mouth as his arms came to rest around his neck.

The brunette shivered slightly as he felt a pair of large hands grip his hips, pulling him impossibly closer.

'_If only it would stay like this…'_

As if rebelling to his thoughts, Riku's fingers dug harshly into his hip bone before he was turned around and flung into the lounge room. The sound of splintering wood reached Sora's ears when he landed on the coffee table, body splitting it in half. He slowly pushed himself to his feet only to find some one standing in front of him.

Sora felt Riku's fist collide with his cheek, the ring he often wore slicing into his skin. The brunette gasped, clutching his face as blood oozed out onto his hands as well as into his mouth from where his teeth had punctured his tongue. A knee was then slammed into his stomach, sending him backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

He was then lifted up buy the collar of his jacket and brought face to face with an enraged Riku.

"If you ever try a stunt like you did today at school again, Sora, I'll personally make sure you won't be able to walk for a week," he snarled.

"But Riku, I-" 

One again, Sora was struck in the face before his boyfriend dropped him and left the house, slamming the front door loudly. After a couple of minutes, tears flooded the beaten teen's crystal-like eyes, sliding down his abused cheeks, mingling with the blood there.

'_I still can't hate you… when you do this to me…"_

Sora was woken by someone knocking impatiently on his front door. He groaned lightly, pushing himself off the carpeted floor, grimacing as he felt the gash on his cheek start oozing again. The knocking stopped for a moment only to resume at a more hurried rate.

"Sora! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

The sixteen year old sighed lightly at the sound of his friend's voice, stiffly walking over to the door. He slowly opened the door, revealing a grinning Axel.

"Hey, for a minute there I thought you…" the red head trailed of when he noticed the state his friend was currently in.

"What the fuck happened, yo?" a voice from behind Axel asked. 

Sora sighed again before beckoning the two red heads inside. Leaving them alone to take in the damage, the blue eyed teen stiffly walked into his room and grabbed some clothes before sneaking into his bathroom. Once he managed to remove his blood stained uniform, Sora finally had the chance to take in his appearance. No wonder Axel was worried, the left side of face currently resembled a blue berry, the two small cuts from Riku's ring leaving darkening crimson gashes across his abused cheek. He turned around slightly, looking back over his shoulder to see that the point where his back had impacted with the coffee table looked much like his face, just with less blood.

Sighing, Sora quickly got changed before pulling out some foundation he'd brought not too long ago out from under sink to cover up the bruising. There wasn't much swelling so hopefully no one would notice.

When he walked back out of the bathroom Axel and Reno were waiting for him. Neither of them commented on the state of his apartment or the half broken look eating away at his smiling façade. Reno held out the glass of the water and pain killers he'd left on the bench last night and the shorter teen took them greatfully. After downing the drugs he quickly grabbed his bag before following his two friends outside.

Sora was some what disappointed. 

Demyx hadn't shown up today…

Neither had Roxas…

Which in Sora's opinion was odd. Roxas never missed school without giving them some kind of warning.

Maybe Cloud has kept them home because he thought they deserved a break?

No that wasn't it; Cloud was completely against the idea of kids wagging school. Hmm… maybe something back had happened… Yeah maybe Cloud had swerved off the road and hit a car. Or maybe someone had put poison in their water tank and they'd all died over night. Or maybe-!

A too-thick text book suddenly collided with the back of Sora's head, sending vibrations through his already abused skull, causing it to throb harshly once again. Groaning quietly, the injured brunette slowly looked up to see his psychology teacher, Vexen, glaring at him intensely.

"Do you know the answer Mr. Leonhart?"

Sora blinked a little, trying to make his eyes focus again as he racked his scattered brain for the answer. 

"Ah… Psychotic illness?"

The prematurely greying blond glared at him but didn't say anything before walking down the aisle towards the front of the room, which made Sora think he'd somehow managed to answer the question correctly.

"A psychotic illness, commonly referred to as psychosis, involves loss of contact with reality. Loosing contact with reality means that the individual has difficulty making sense of their thoughts, feelings or what is actually happening arou…"

Sora's fogged mind slid out of focus again as he attempted to cling to what his teacher was droning out to the class but failed miserably. He slowly lowered his throbbing head to rest on his arms, which were crossed over his opened psychology book. His bleary gaze slowly traveled over to the clock on the class room wall as he watched the minutes slowly tick by across its aged plastic face.

Sometime between the second and third bell the brunette's eyelids drifted closed and his mind surrendered to a peaceful state of slumber. Said student only realized this when a hand started running through his chocolate spikes, rousing him from his semi blissful state. Cerulean orbs blinks slowly as Sora lifted his head off his now-sore arms, resting his gaze upon a pleasantly familiar face.

"Aerith… I… what are you doing in my class?"

To this the school nurse only shook her head, smiling lightly.

"The bell went a few minutes ago Sora, one of your class mates told me you'd been looking a bit miserable this morning so I thought I'd come check on you," she replied in her every patient tone.

He nodded slowly, attempting to sit up, only to have to bite back a grimace as the bruises across his back made themselves known again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Sora looked up at Aerith again, giving her a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm fi-"

He stopped midsentence when a soft hand came up to rest on his check; smudging the foundation he'd applied earlier that day.

"I can see the makeup Sora…"

He looked away.

"Maybe we should call-"

"No," he cut in "I know what you're going to say and the answer is no, Leon has enough to worry about right now let alone his brother's petty relationship problems.

Aerith stared at him for a few moments, a hint of sadness leaking into her clouded emerald eyes. She shook her head slowly before letting out a sigh.

"Well… if you ever feel you need to talk to someone, I'm sure Zack wouldn't mind having a session with you."

He nodded weakly, trying to blink back the burning sensation building up in his eyes.

"We worry about you…"

Before he knew what was happening, a pair of small arms wrapped around him and he was being pulled into a warm embrace. The burning in his eyes increased and pressure started to build up behind their lids as his vision went blurry.

"I know…" his voiced cracked slightly as he said this.

After a few moments Aerith slowly pulled away from him, giving him one of her signature smiles.

"Do you think you'll be alright today?"

Sora nodded, brushing his eyes quickly to dispel any water that may have escaped their lids.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then… well I'll leave you to it."

"Yeah…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora wandered around the school at lunch time, not really paying much attention to where he was and who was around him. He'd told his friends at recess that he wouldn't be spending lunch with them and although they did seem a little disappointed, most of them seemed to understand why. Other than the usual reason Larxene had decided to hang out with Marluxia today who wasn't easily going to ditch everyone else. It wasn't that he had anything against Larxene but the other way around, in fact. The bottled blonde seemed to have an undying quest to taunt, tease and terrorize him every moment she got. That's why Marluxia usually tried to keep her away from him but sometimes it just didn't work. He had a feeling it may have had something to do with him saying that her hair resembled a grass hopper or something of the likes but that was hardly his fault. How was he to know that she was sensitive about it? Well actually, maybe Larxene had some sort of reason for it all and she was kind of nice to him sometimes, he just really didn't feel like risking her today.

Sora sighed lightly, looking up to take in his surroundings, only to find he'd arrived in the school's… garden. Well it wasn't exactly a garden it was more like a park, you know, grassy area, a path or two, several tree's scattered about the place, but with a greenhouse and vegie patch to the far side. Maybe it was a garden then…

The brunette shook his head and looked around; trying to take in is surroundings. His eyes eventually landed on a large oak tree with an octagonal wooden bench built around its trunk. Sora slowly approached it and a pair of eyes looked up to meet him, searching him with piercing stares but soon after softening to mildly curious gazes. Sora slowed down as he approached the tree, shifting awkwardly, trying to keep the discomfort off his face.

"Sora… It's been a while, hasn't it?" the first one questioned.

"Yeah…" he replied quietly.

"There's no reason to stand on ceremony, you can sit down."

He hesitated momentarily before slowly sitting down between the two seniors, trying not to impose on their personal space. He looked at the student to his left, taking in his dyed blue hair, yellow contacts and multiple piercings scattered over his face along with the large 'X' shaped scar that crossed over between his eyes.

"Is there something on my face?"

Sora startled, his face flooding a light pink and he quickly focused his gaze on the ground in front of him.

"Ah... n-no… I just…"

The student to his right let out an amused hum before focusing his fake-orange eyes on them.

"Now, now Saïx, I'm sure Sora was simply admiring out artwork. No need to get him flustered."

"I only asked him a question."

Xemnas shook his head, silver locks cascading over his broad shoulder before looking back to his sketch book. He pulled a grey-lead out of his pants pocket and began to sketch something upon the unmarred page.

Sora looked away from the page, feeling as if he was looking at something private and glanced around the area they were in. He froze as his eyes focused on a familiar head of white hair across the other side of the grassed area.

_'How… How did he…?'_

Riku's eyes met his, narrowing slightly but quickly diverted to his left and then right. The year ten looked up to see both Saïx and Xemnas had stopped their previous activities and were now both glaring at Riku with the intent to kill. Sora shivered as tendrils of cold tensions seemed to seep into the air around them, to the point where it almost choked him. Next thing he knew, Riku was walking away, not even looking back at him. He glanced at the two besides him, who seemed to have relaxed again slightly and noticed the levels of tension were lowering again as Xemnas turned back to his sketch book.

It wasn't like Xemnas or Saïx were mean people or anything, in actual fact he'd found them to be very useful to talk to about his problems when he couldn't get any useful advice from the others, but they did have a somewhat violent reputation. Well okay, they did have a tendency to beat people to a pulp who they didn't like but they usually had a reason for it. Well…

Sora felt Saïx shift next to him.

"He's been hitting you again."

It was more of a statement than a question and Sora could feel the burning from before appearing again in his blue eyes.

"Yeah…"

He could tell that neither of them particularly liked this answer but there was no use lying to them, they'd figure it out anyway.

The brunette looked to the right and saw that Xemnas was flicking through the pages of his sketch book, various pictures of different landscapes, waterscapes, animals and people. The silver haired male suddenly stopped on a page towards the back and Sora's eyes widened when he saw what was on it.

"X-Xemnas… what…"

The tanned male looked up at him.

"Are you alright Sora?"

The brunette simply stared at the page with a shocked expression.

_'It… It's me…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well that's it… Gee… that chapter was a little more depressing than I'd hoped but don't worry, the next chapter will be much cheerier and filled with Demyx and smiles so at least you'll have something to look forward to. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up faster than this one so hopefully you won't have to wait as long. So please review and if you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to ask and I'll try and respond to them. ^^  
**


End file.
